1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a vehicle braking apparatus that applies a braking force to the wheels of a vehicle.
2. Background Information
An example of a conventional vehicle braking apparatus is disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 05-161211 that uses two different types of braking devices for an electric vehicle. In particular, this publication discloses using a hydraulic brake apparatus having four hydraulic braking devices to apply a braking force to each of the wheels of the vehicle and an electric drive motor that acts as a regenerative brake apparatus to apply a braking force to the rear wheels of the vehicle. In this conventional vehicle braking apparatus, a controller selectively operates the hydraulic brake devices and the regenerative braking of the electric drive motor in depending on operating conditions. Thus, the hydraulic brake apparatus selectively operates on all four wheels, while the regenerative braking only operates on the rear wheels.
Another example of a conventional vehicle braking apparatus is disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2002-067909 that uses two different types of braking devices in parallel. In particular, this publication discloses using a hydraulic brake device to apply a braking force to a pair of front wheels of a vehicle and an electric brake device to apply a braking force to a pair of rear wheels of the vehicle. In this conventional vehicle braking apparatus that uses a hydraulic brake device in parallel with an electric brake device, the hydraulic brake device is used for the front wheels, which are subject to a first system, and the electric brake device is used for the rear wheels that are subject to a second system that is different from the first system.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved vehicle braking apparatus. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.